The conventional tire temperature and tire pressure wireless sensing device includes an air-intake device, a bidirectional sleeves and a cap. The air-intake device includes an in-take seat. One end of the intake seat is connected with an intake mouth of wheel. The bidirectional sleeves include a separation part, in which a first connection part and a second connection part are disposed two opposite ends of the separation part respectively. The first connection part is engaged with another end of the air-intake seat to form an air chamber which used to accommodate the air pressure sensing device therein. The tire pressure sensing device includes a circuit board and a sensing device on the circuit board. The second connection part is engaged with the cap to form an accommodation space. A power supply is disposed in the accommodation space. The drawback of above tire temperature and tire pressure wireless sensing device includes: for the tire temperature and tire pressure wireless sensing device, a metal connection terminal is welded on the circuit board and the circuit board which is pressed-fit to cause the metal connection terminal that is electrically connected with the housing. The wireless signal will be attenuated and the poor contact of the metal connection terminal during the operation. In addition, the oxidation or dirt of the air-intake mouth will be affected the wireless signal transmission, when the tire temperature and tire pressure wireless sensing device utilizes the housing as an antenna conductor and the air-intake mouth as an antenna. Secondly, when the sensing device is disposed on the top of the circuit board, and the air-intake through hole is disposed on air-intake seat which is disposed on the bottom of the circuit board, the gas should be passed through the circuit board to be detected by the sensing device, such that the detection data is not to be detected in instant and is not accurate. Thirdly, the power supply is constructed of a battery and two battery springs, in which the battery is disposed in a recess of the second connection part and two battery springs are contacted with two electrodes of the battery respectively. When the battery is replaced, the two battery springs are need to switch by the sharp object, such that the replacement of the battery is not convenient for user, and the battery or two battery springs will be damaged, deformed or the poor electrical contact is generated.